Thorns of a Rose
by Kayleighh
Summary: The story of Rose's, Albus's and Scorpius's life at Hogwarts. Watch how the trio get over fights, fall in love and make friends. Rose/Scorpius couple.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Sorting**_

Scorpius Malfoy nervously entered the crowded corridor of the Hogwarts Express. As he entered, he saw people staring, others whispering. He knew what they were talking about. People judged Scorpius all the time and he was used to it. He walked down the corridor, ignoring the conversations about him. He went into a cabin with a redheaded girl and a boy with dark black messy hair. He recognised them immediately, Rose Weasley and Albus Potter; his father had mentioned them to him.

"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full," Scorpius asked. Rose huffed and looked away but Albus smiled and responded nicely, "Sure! Take a seat."

Scorpius sat down next to Rose who was looking out of the window determinedly.

"What's your name? I'm Albus Potter." He offered his hand.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius replied and shoke hands with Albus.

"Nice to meet you, Scorpius. This is my cousin, Rose."

"Hi Rose," Scorpius said politely, even though she was not making eye contact she mumbled a "Hi".

"What house do you want to be sorted into then?" Scorpius asked Albus curiously.

"I want to be Gryffindor, like my parents, like my entire family really. What about you?"

"Well, both my parents were Slytherin, but I don't really want to be in Slytherin really."

"I can see why," Grinned Albus.

Minutes of talking to Albus made the train journey alot faster and soon it was time to change into their Hogwarts robes. Albus and Scorpius along with Rose were soon exiting the train out onto the platform where Hagrid was calling for first years. Rose, Albus, Scorpius and Alice Longbottom set out to the beautiful Hogwarts castle on their boats. Scorpius was taken aback by it. He stared in awe.

They were lead into the Great Hall by a rather small, dark haired Witch who introduced herself as Professor Ketwich. "When I call out your name, you shall take a seat here, and I shall place the sorting hat onto your head and you'll be sorted into your houses. Ok? Good."

"Bones, Kelly," a few moments later a voice yelled out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Creevey, Sarah." "GRYFINNDOR!" After a few more names were read out it came Scorpius's turn. "Malfoy, Scorpius".

Scorpius stepped up and sat down onto the stool and Professor Ketwich placed the sorting hat onto his head. "Hmm, you have brains, no doubt about it. But a Malfoy, Slytherin is tradition.. But not for you, hmm... I have other plans for you, you're brave and loyal. Ah ha! I know you're fate," A few moments later, "GRYFFINDOR!" There were no claps. Only silence. People looked around in shock and, nervously, a confused Scorpius went down and joined the Gryffindor table.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few seconds of silence passed; Professor Ketwich continued with the sorting. Eventually she announced a name that made a gloomy Scorpius look up. "Potter, Albus." Albus bit his lip and shaking, went up to the sorting stool.

_Keep calm, _Albus thought to himself. "Aha! Here's another Potter! I see a cunning mind, but very brave... Difficult choice really.. I think you belong somewhere different... You'd do well in Slytherin. My mind is made up," "SLYTHERIN!"

Albus looked mortified as he went down and joined the Slytherin Table. People exchanged glances. Albus looked at James, Fred II and Roxanne and Victorie who all looked dazed and were talking to each other. Albus looked away from his family, and remembering what his father said about brave Slytherins, he put a smile on his face.

Soon it was Rose's turn. Rose sat on the stool, less confident than she'd been before. "Another Weasley, eh? Well, like the others, you are very brave... You've got brains, incredibly loyal too, I see. Aha," "GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose let out a sigh of relief and sat near James on the Gryffindor table, grinning widely.

After the remaining students got sorted into their houses, the prefects lead all the first years to their dormitories.


End file.
